


A Handy Daddy

by scarletstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backrubs, Bodily Fluids, Clothing, Coming In Pants, Communication, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Feelings, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kinky Peter Parker, Kinky Tony Stark, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Sexual Discovery, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstarker/pseuds/scarletstarker
Summary: Tony encourages Peter to relax by giving him a helping hand.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 227





	A Handy Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filthygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthygalore/gifts).



> Mind the tags, folks, the content you consume is your choice. <3
> 
> For avi (avilion here on Ao3), with love & hugs.

Tony poured Peter a drink and they relaxed chatting about their day in breaks between Peter doing his homework. An hour later, Tony prepared him another.

So what if it was pretty strong, the boy had been making eyes at him for years. He was going to get him loose, pliable.

After the second double, Peter was slurring slightly and there was a pretty pink tint on those cheeks. Tony traced a finger across one of them and watched as Peter unconsciously leaned forward into the touch.

His boy was nearly in his lap, the scent of his hair was intoxicating from this close.

"Dad, wha-" he clears his throat and Tony watches as the teen tries to wade his way through muddled thoughts - desire and morals at war. 

It wasn't as though Tony ever refused physical forms of affection and he certainly answered any questions Peter had about sex and sexuality in an open and non-judgmental way.

He may have happened to lean a little strong on the fact he himself preferred the male form. Perhaps he let it slip that he liked them young. Remembering the way Peter's throat worked to swallow and gather his thoughts after that particular piece of information was quite the memory.

"Penny for your thoughts, Peter?" Tony nosed gently along the same cheek he touched a moment earlier, smelling the alcohol on his son's breath and forcing himself from claiming those lips. Yet.

At Peter's sharp intake of air he casually pulled back and rested against the back of the sofa as if what he had done wasn't abnormal. His dark eyes continued to watch as Peter tried to make sense of what he was feeling. 

"I think the drinks were nice, Dad. Let's... uhm, let's watch a movie or something?"

Peter shifted as well thinking he was clever enough to hide the little tent in his sweatpants.

Got ya, Pete, Tony thought.

He trailed a finger along the hairline at the back of the boy's neck and Peter shivered. 

"Feels nice, like how you used to rub my back when I was little."

Tony smiled at his words though there was a tinge of something else. Something a bit predatory. Peter wasn't looking and missed the expression altogether. He reached down, pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the coffee table. Laying down with his head pillowed on Tony's lap he hummed in contentment.

"This okay, Dad?" Peter tilted his head to look up for a moment to gauge his welcome. Tony gave a short, slow nod, mouth quirked, pleased.

"Perfect, love."

Peter fished the remote out but had difficulty with the buttons - thanks alcohol - and Tony snatched it up with a chuckle. He flicked around until he found something he knew Peter would like as he had no plans of watching anything but his boy.

One of Tony's hands started a soft, gentle rub all around Peter's back and sides while the other rested in the teen's hair. 

As the minutes passed Peter melted, his weight settling more in Tony's lap as the tension drained further from his slim body. Not only was the combination of the hour, the alcohol, and his father's soothing touch putting Peter's body into a relaxed state but his mind was slowing, becoming a creature of sensation. Stimulus was narrowed down to his immediate person and what was being done to him. Back rubs were the best.

"Hike these down a bit, Pete," Tony said, tugging gently on the waistband of the boy's sweatpants, "your lower back is tense, yeah, shhh, there you go. Nah, don't be shy, baby, it's just Daddy."

Peter hummed softly and then his Dad's words sunk in. _Daddy_? Since when? He was seven?

His train of thought derailed as he felt strong hands easing those muscles. They really were tight. 

Sighing in contentment he forgot to be embarrassed that half his ass was on display. Like his Dad said, it wasn't a big deal. Plus, he secretly wanted things from the man he knew he wasn't supposed to. Maybe he could just let himself have this.

"Feel good, Pete?" Tony asked, leaning forward slightly. His large hand moved around Peter's side to rub across his lower belly and then dragged softly back to his side. A glance down showed that Peter's erection was going strong. The pink flush intensified and he knew that Peter knew that the man had seen.

The boy let out an awkward sound, a mix of a moan and chuckle. "Daaad!"

He chuckled. It was amused but also pointed. "Perfectly natural, baby boy, we talked about this before. It's okay, I'm hard too."

Peter froze. It was immediately obvious as just a moment prior his entire body was lax, his entire weight rested loose on the couch and his Dad.

"Y-you are?" he stuttered. It was adorable. The flush increased and Tony's eyes darkened.

"'Course I am, Petey. Got my boy in my lap, half naked, and he's letting me touch him. There isn't a damn thing about this that isn't hot as fuck."

Peter was pretty sure his brain hightailed it out the window. Surely he didn't just hear that correctly. Also, if his dick twitched at the sound of the swear word there wasn't a thing he could do about that.

"Not good, Pete?" Tony asked, his voice was dangerously edged.

Peter didn't quite understand the tone but he knew that he started to leak into his sweats and hoped to whatever deity was listening that it wouldn't show.

"S'fine, Dad, really."

Tony hummed in thought. "Good, because I can't help my body's response just like you can't help yours." Tony paused for a moment. "Do you get hard often?"

Gods, how can the man ask questions like that as if it were nothing? So casual. Calm. His brain was too fuzzy for this conversation and his lips felt slightly numb - his secrets were going to spill out if he wasn't careful.

"All the time," he whispered. "Every morning, all through the day, at supper... when I go to bed." Shit. There he goes.

Tony didn't expect such an honest answer. He could work with this.

"And what do you do about it?"

The boy stopped worrying, the alcohol made it hard to really give a shit about what he should and shouldn't share with his father. Plus, it was his _father_ , it was okay to talk about this sort of thing, right? It was just talking.

"Sometimes nothing, sometimes I have to - you know," Peter said, eyes still fixed on the movie but not taking in any of the details.

Tony's hand moved once more to rub up and down Peter's hard, smooth belly. His cock gave a mighty twitch but he ignored it entirely, he was focused on committing every touch, everything about this moment to memory. 

Tony had wanted this for years, ever since the boy started to fill out a bit. Sure, he was still on the small side but his cute abs, maturity and massive intellect called to him. He already knew he was a man destined for Hell. May as well enjoy before he got there.

Adjusting his position he leaned down to nip at Peter's ear. "Let me see if I understand..." he whispered roughly. The slight flinch at the small nip of pain was delayed thanks to Peter's inebriation and it didn't pass the man's attention. Peter was well and truly drunk.

His hand moved up to rub his open palm up to Peter's chest, brushing over his small nipples and then moving down with purpose. Completely by-passing the option to cup his son over his pants, he slipped his hand under the waist band of both the sweatpants and boxer briefs that he wore. 

Tony palmed his son's tiny cock and balls in his hand, rolling them gently. "Is this what you do, Peter? Do you play?"

The ability to speak was lost on the boy. His inhale got stuck in his throat. Peter made a soft choking sound as he attempted to catch his breath while also trying to wrap his head around the fact that his father had _his hand down his pants_.

In lieu of talking he nodded. If he humped up into the delicious friction he couldn't be blamed, it was natural for him to want to rut like that, it was simple biology.

Tony made an encouraging sound and Peter's hips faltered. He couldn't. Could he? This was beyond what fathers and sons shared. His friends didn't share this with their parents. Sure, he and his Dad had always been close - a product of single parenthood, he figured - but wasn't this not okay? Peter was intelligent. He knew it wasn't, but as long as he had urges for this it was okay for them specifically. Right?

Peter's earlier honesty was one thing but this was physical. Very physical. Whatever, Peter could worry about it later. The buzz he had going was good and he needed to just let this happen, it would just be tonight. Tomorrow everything would go back to normal.

"I'm glad you play with yourself, baby boy," Tony murmured, pulling his hand from Peter's pants. His cock gave another twitch when Peter whined at the loss. Hooking his hands under Peter's arms, he manhandled the boy so he was sitting half in his lap and half on the couch. He wanted full access to his son.

"Let's work on making you feel better now. We need to empty those little balls, don't we? It's just science, Peter. You need release and I'm just going to give you a helping hand."

Peter's head fell back as Tony's hand slipped back into his pants, his large hand resting heavy against him. The mouth on his Dad was _unreal_. The filthy dirty talk was better than any porn Peter had sneakily watched on his phone late at night. He had a hair trigger on his own. His Dad's whispered words combined with his lack of any real stamina were going to ensure this was to go down as a 'personal fastest time', he was sure.

"Move those hips Pete, baby, rub that dick in Daddy's hand," Tony demanded, nosing at Peter's soft curls, nipping softly at his ear once more. The precome soaking Tony's hand made for a perfectly smooth glide for his son and he was so tempted to pull the pants down and have a taste of him. Not now, not tonight.

Peter was lost. His brain was slowed way down, his hips taking a moment to get a rhythm going, arousal pounding through his veins. He was oblivious to the small, high moans that were falling like prayers from his candy sweet lips but Tony definitely wasn't.

"Knew you would sound so pretty. I heard you before you know, above the sound of the shower running, last week. Thought I was going crazy and then I realized what you were doing. Took all my control to stay away, Pete. Fuck. You have no idea."

Peter made a vague promise to himself that he would remember those comments and examine them closer later. For now he had a general sense of surprise that he hadn't yet come.

"Took you no time at all, either. I only got a minute of those pretty moans before they stopped. Gotta work on that stamina, sweet thing. A drink or two is certainly giving you a helping hand right now, isn't it? Look how long you're going for, Peter, going on three minutes now."

Tony thought their individual stamina capabilities amusing, the dichotomy between himself and his son very apparent. Tony could fuck for an hour, longer even, if he chose to. He enjoyed getting himself to the very edge in the morning, rubbing and fondling himself through the day, then enjoying a nice hand job courtesy of himself until he found his completion before he went to sleep.

Decades of experience was a point in his favour to be sure.

Peter's cheeks heated with embarrassment. He couldn't help his body's natural response, he was a teen aged boy. His hormones and nearly constant state of arousal was to be expected. Still, he was enjoying the experience even though time didn't hold any real meaning while drunk.

For some ungodly reason Peter's logical thought was to thank his Dad for the compliment.

"You're welcome, sweet boy," Tony laughed softly as he trailed kisses along Peter's jaw.

The man wanted to curl his hand around the little length of Peter's dick and rub the come out himself. He continued gently pushing his open palm against the boy's groin, contenting himself with the thought that this wouldn't be the only time they shared this sort of intimacy.

"Such a good boy, Peter. Look at those abs move, honey, you take such good care of your body. Daddy loves seeing you work for this. Need it, don't you? Tell me, when is the last time you emptied your balls, hmm?"

Peter's reply was immediate, he didn't want his Dad to stop giving him this. "Yesterday. Yesterday morning."

This pleased the man greatly. Over 36 hours had passed and if Peter was anything like Tony was at his age then that was practically an eternity for a teen aged boy.

"Very good, there's going to be a lot in there, you're going to feel so much relief, Pete. That's what I'm doing, isn't it? Helping you get some relief. Just like I help you with lots of other things," the man murmured, voice pitched low and spoken directly into the boy's ear. "You ever need help again, you just let me know, Petey pie, Daddy wants to help, that's all."

The boy was close, his hips quickening, breath coming in fast little gasps. Peter was moaning freely and louder than Tony had heard before. The movie still playing in the background wasn't even a slight distraction to the music of Peter's pleasure.

Tony watched all the signs and cues of his son's body, pulling his hand away before Peter got too far gone. It took a moment for Peter to realize what happened, his slim hips continuing to hump even after his father's hand was lifted off. 

Tony didn't have to say a word, Peter naturally begged like he was made to do so. 

"Please, Dad, please," his glassy eyes shot open, turning to him. It took Peter a moment to focus on him, his puppy dog eyes pleading in an entirely different, yet no less effective - and arousing - kind of way.

"Once more," Tony demanded. Again, it took a moment for Peter to catch on.

"Please. Please!" Peter pleaded, breathless, as Tony immediately rewarded him with his touch again. Their eyes remained on each other as Peter shivered and shook, spurting into his pants and all over Tony's hand, the man murmuring filthy praise to his son.

"That's exactly right, let it all come out now, keep fucking yourself against my hand baby, make sure you get it all," his breathing was a bit heavier than usual but Peter didn't notice. "Coming in your pants, sweetheart, making a mess. Such a good boy, aren't you? This is how I want you to find relief, love - wherever you feel the need and however you want it. Don't deprive yourself in our home, never, okay Pete?"

Peter agreed, still trembling, a slight whine to his moans as Tony gently cupped and massaged his balls trying to ensure as much came out as possible. 

The boy shifted and felt his father's arousal against his leg as he became just a bit too sensitive for direct contact. He wondered if the same rules would apply to him as well.

Peter turned, a huge, dark stain on the front of his sweats as his come soaked through, and settled himself on the man's lap. Looking down to the impressive erection and back up to the man's face he asked.

"Need help... _Daddy_?"

**Author's Note:**

> How are we doing? Want more? If it isn't too much trouble a kudo & comment would be ever so lovely.


End file.
